


In denial

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray can not stop thinking about Nelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In denial

Ray hates himself and he hates him. Can't understand why he thinks what he does, why he feels what he does, why he can't bloody control himself. While he is awake it's almost alright. He can lose himself in the crowd, in talking to others, in making jokes and jabs.

It's at night that there is no control and the dreams are vivid and consuming. There many many dreams but one recurs regularly.

It always starts in the same way. It's the end of a long day and Ray, the Guv, Chris and the rest of the team have been drinking in the Arms for the last couple of hours. Near the end of the night Ray goes for a quick slash and when he comes back into the main room it's quiet, the lights are almost all out, and everyone has vanished.

Well, almost everyone. Nelson is there tidying glasses away and moving with a efficient intensity. And, at this moment, Ray always thinks of his unflaggingly welcoming nature, and the happy, yet edged, smile directed at everyone who comes through the door.

And then with no conscious thought or identifiable reason Ray is marching towards Nelson; bringing him close and tight against his body. Looking at those dark eyes he leans in and kisses him, swallowing the gasp of surprise, and pressing against him even harder.

Nelson always responds at this point, running his hands over Ray's shoulders and arms and grasping tightly when the kiss gets a bit more intense. By now they are both grinding forcefully against the other man. Both feeling their hardening constricted cocks rub alongside one another.

The two of them start removing each other's clothes calmly at first, and then more frantically as slick skin is revealed. Eventually they are both naked and Ray marvels at the similarities as much as the contrast between them. Both hard, both needing, both desperate.

Pressing Nelson down face first over one of the pub's tables Ray uses spit covered fingers to loosen the man up just enough. And then pushes his cock into that welcoming hole. When he pauses revelling in the heat, he feels the man underneath him bucking backwards slightly. Hears a groan and a whispered "please" and echoes the sentiment with his own moan.

He starts moving properly then, feeling Nelson writhing beneath him, getting lost in movement. Encased in the tight channel Ray shifts his position slightly with each thrust until he hears a particularly deep groan. Knowing that pleasure filled sound Ray starts to move faster trying to hit the same spot each time.

Eventually both men are close to the edge. Ray leans down trying to press his whole body against Nelson's. He moves his hands from gripping surprisingly slender hips to jack Nelson off. And all it takes is two squeezes and Nelson comes hard, whimpering as he does.

At this Ray feels his own cock start to pulse and he pounds into that tight arse a few more times. Then he comes too, the relief and ecstatic feeling washing through his whole body.

Sated and drained Ray reaches forward and runs one hand from Nelson's neck down to the base of his spine. Nelson turns and directs a new, content, softer smile at Ray and…….

At this point Ray always wakes up. The dream over and the reality of sweat and sticky sheets covering his body overwhelming him.

In daytime Ray can not reconcile the satisfied feeling of the dream with his life. Can not let himself think about the fantasies because he is not that sort of man. Does not think about other men in that way. He just does not.


End file.
